


One Evening in Magnolia Park

by Shmiggles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmiggles/pseuds/Shmiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis Clarke, the leader of a Little Whinging gang, has a rather odd blast from the past one evening. Rated for language and mentions of drug and alcohol use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Evening in Magnolia Park

Dennis Clarke ambled through the park, a frown creasing his face. Things had been rather strange all year; people dying, glowing green clouds appearing and disappearing over houses, and people going insane. Now all of that had stopped, and instead irrational and illegal firework displays had occurred across the country. It was very confusing.

Eventually he arrived at the swings, and greeted Malcolm, Piers and Gordon; the members of his little gang. He had taken over when Dudley ‘Big D’ Dursley had disappeared nearly a year ago with his family. One day they were there, the next they were not. That was stranger than anything else that had happened, because the Dursleys hated anything that was slightly abnormal. On the other hand, their nephew Harry was the strangest person Dennis had met. Perhaps he had something to do with it.

‘Ya ‘eard Tim Watson got a new lot?’ Malcolm asked Dennis.

‘Nuh,’ Dennis answered. ‘’s ‘t good?’ he asked.

‘Better be better th’n th’ las’ lot,’ Gordon muttered darkly. ‘’ad a week-long ‘eadache las’ time I ‘ad a join’.’

Suddenly there was a loud crack near the public toilets, and they all looked around to see a thin man walk around the corner of the small building and walk towards the swings, not noticing that they were there due to his determined staring at his feet. It wasn’t until he was a few yards away that he noticed their presence and looked up at them.

‘Oh, it’s you,’ Harry Potter said disdainfully. ‘I suppose you’re plotting to make someone’s life miserable, are you?’

‘No,’ Piers said insolently, responding not to the words but the tone with which they were said.

‘How’s S’nt Brutus?’ Gordon leered.

‘I never went there,’ Potter answered quietly.

‘Right,’ Gordon said, stretching the word out to indicated his sarcasm. ‘So where did y’ go, then?’

Potter hesitated before saying, ‘A public school up north.’

‘Don’ lie, Potter,’ Dennis said, ‘Didn’t y’ mother tell y’ it was bad? Oh, wait, you don’ ‘ave one, do y’?’ The others sniggered darkly.

‘No, but I’ve made better of it than you have,’ Potter said defiantly.

‘What th’ fuck d’ y’ mean?’ Dennis demanded.

‘I mean you lot sitting around here, drinking piss and smoking Mer-God knows what,’ Potter answered. ‘What have you got to drink about?’

‘You know. School, chicks, stuff,’ Piers answered. ‘What’re y’ tryin’ t’ say?’

‘That you’re all a bunch of hopeless fools,’ Potter said.

Suddenly there was a loud crack, and Potter was gone.

‘Where th’ fuck did ‘e go?’ Malcolm demanded.

‘Dunno,’ Gordon answered, before pausing for a moment. ‘Wait, we ‘aven’t even open’ th’ bottle yet!’

There was silence for a few moments.

‘Fuck. Let’s go ‘ome,’ Dennis finally said.


End file.
